Delicious
by mistressmarionette
Summary: RavessFinn, RavessViolinman.Ravess interrogates Finn in her own special way. Sequel to Early In the Morning.


I can't believe I actually did this. Sequel to Early In the Morning. Ravess/Finn. Possibly to be followed by Ravess/Starling, and/or Finn/Junko. What do you think? Reviews are VERY appreciated.

* * *

**Delicious**

Finn was an optimist at heart, truly. Despite his constant bitching and moaning, he felt that he had a very positive outlook on life, one that was rarely dampened by the day-to-day trials and tribulations of Sky Knight-ing. It was one of his finer attributes, as it were.

So, in the good and wholesome spirit of things that he so loved to thrive in, he felt that the chair he was currently tied to was surprisingly comfortable.

He had been sitting in it for some time, and that time had given him leave to explore several positions for his posterior, and all of them left him without complaints, except slight boredom.

He could have done without the cranial restraints, though. He wanted to look around, and his peripheral vision only supplied him with so much scope.

So when he heard a door opening and closing, he cheered himself with the thought that at least he could see what was in front of him at all. Because sooner or later, he was bound to figure out what was going on.

"Comfortable?" A voice behind him inquired. It was female and rather velvety. _At least she isn't bad to listen to_, he thought

"Yeah, much," He replied. "I always thought chairs in Cyclonia would, like, stick me in the ass or something._"_

The voice laughed. It was suddenly unpleasant.

"Well, don't worry," It said. "I'm sure _something_ will."

"Uh, what?" He chuckled nervously. He started trying to guess who was behind him. It was female, definitely. And probably sexy. If there was anything Finn could identify without seeing, it was a bodilicious babe, probably with, judging by the tone and growl of the voice, several creepy and exciting fetishes.

Which definitely fit any females within the vicinity of Cyclonia that he was aware of.

"Don't worry about it. Let's talk about something else." The voice was getting closer and closer. "Maybe we can talk about what you were doing in our sewer system this fine morning."

"Or maybe we could talk about something else," Finn suggested. "Like…"

Who'da thunk. He couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

It was Piper's fault, really. Piper and her big, fat, complex plans nobody could ever remember. When he got back to the Condor, he was going to get an _earful_ of "why did you do that?"s and "you are so immature,"s, and "why don't you ever listen to me?"s.

At least as long as he was listening to this female creep, he wouldn't have to listen to Piper.

"So," The voice said. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Finn admitted.

"Well, that's all right."

At least the voice was very understanding of his position.

"We can talk about something else," The voice continued pleasantly. "How about your…archery?"

Archery. Bells went off in his head.

"Ravess!" He exclaimed. "You're _Ravess_."

There was a long pause.

"Did you just figure that out?" Ravess asked dryly.

"Well, I can't see you," Finn said defensively. "How am I supposed to, like, _know_?"

He heard Ravess inhale sharply, and then let out a long sigh. "_Okay_, then…" He felt his chair tip back a little, and guessed that the archer-ess was leaning on the back of it. "So, your aim is pretty good."

Finn preened. "Well, thanks."

"But you know, I don't think you're aiming _high_ enough," Ravess continued. "Haven't you ever thought of something…_better_?"

"Well…" Finn thought for a second. "There's this upgrade I want to get for the crossbow, but I'm kinda tight on cash…"

"_Higher_, Finn," Ravess growled. "Beyond the weapons. I'm talking about _position_."

A few dirty thoughts crossed his mind in that moment, but there was no _way_ that was what she was referring to. So he changed tact. "Nah, I'm pretty good, thanks."

"You _like_ being a Sky Knight?"

"Yeah, totally. Aerrow and the guys are, like, kick ass."

"That's disappointing," Ravess drawled. "I would have thought you to be a little more…_ambitious._ The Sky Knights seem a little sub-par compared to where your talents _could_ lead you."

"No, I don't really care," Finn said. "I like where I am."

Ravess snorted. "Being led by that…that _redhead_ pleases you?"

"Yeah, sure," Finn shrugged as best he could. "I like Aerrow."

"Oh-ho-_ho_," Ravess said triumphantly. "You _like_ him?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Finn launched into his I-Worship-Aerrow speech that he saved for special occasions. "Like, he's an EXCELLENT pilot, and his combat skills are totally elite, and he's hella dedicated, and---"

"And he's beneath you," Ravess cut him off derisively. "And so caught up in his own little world that he hardly _respects_ you. He can't _begin_ to appreciate your true skills. I think you would be better suited in…other career choices."

"Um…such as?"

"Well, it so happens that there's one right _here_. I've heard a rumor that you might be interested."

"Woah, woah," Finn snapped. "Is this the bit where you go all, "Join the dark side, we've got cookies!" or something? 'Cause, dude, I'm _totally_ not interested."

Ravess smirked. "Really? Because you know, I've _also_ heard a rumor that you're quite _delicious_."

"N…no I'm…not…"

Part of Finn wanted to run away. Part of him wanted to squeak.

Part of him wanted her to keep talking.

There were hands on his shoulders. _Stroking_ his shoulders, as it were. Finn had never thought of a shoulder rub as being particularly sexy.

But then she dug her nails in.

"Let's get back to the subject," Ravess hissed, leaning over so she could be nearer to Finn's ear. "Let's talk about this morning. What were you doing?"

"Uh…"

The fingers were crawling closer and closer to his throat, and he could feel her practically _licking_ his ear, and it was getting really, _really _hard to concentrate. He wanted to say something about it, but she was already talking again.

"I would _guess_ that you were gathering information, but maybe you were just lost. Were you lost, Finn?"

"Uh…"

She was _definitely_ licking his ear at this point, and her fingers, having reached his throat, were taking alternate routes further down his chest.

And then her hands grabbed the arms of the chair and spun it around so he was finally facing her and she was practically in his lap, in his face, _way_ too far into any normal person's comfort bubble.

Finn had always thought third degree interrogations were supposed to make you _hurt_, not _horny_.

"Because you know, if you were indeed _lost_, then there are other ways that this situation could be handled. Jail isn't pleasant. I can't say I want you to go there."

"C-can't say I want me to go there either," He stammered.

"Good. I could arrange things so you wouldn't have to go, you know. It would only take a small…" She leaned even further in, and their lips were almost touching, "…_fee._"

_No way_, Finn thought, _would she actually do it._

And then she kissed him. Hard. With more teeth and tongue than lips. It went on for a long time, during which Finn experimented with sucking, biting, and when all else failed to get her out of his mouth, blowing air back into _her_ mouth, which only resulted in _him_ not being able to breathe.

Just when he was ready to give up and asphyxiate, she pulled her face off his.

She licked her lips and leered. "I was right. _Delicious_."

* * *

All in all, that had felt rather successful.

Ravess rubbed one finger around the perimeter of lips, smudging her lipstick back into place.

_Delicious._

She felt bubbly. Buzzy. Hardcore. Feminine.

It all made her want to crank out some violin _real_ bad.

She almost made it to her chambers, but was prevented by a panting, panicked Talon. "The prisoner escaped! I don't know how---"

"Oh, boohoo," She snorted, brushing past him. She wasn't in the mood for idiots. She was in the mood for music, mischief…

The door to her room swung open, revealing her trusty violinist, still ready and waiting where she had left him not an hour since he had come with his message. They shared a grin before she shut the door carefully behind her.

"I love a good round of cat and mouse…"

* * *

I love reviews! 


End file.
